


《Guess What》

by soawkward



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soawkward/pseuds/soawkward





	《Guess What》

**温馨提示：本文含有蒙眼、捆绑、药物影响等等，切开略黑。**

**ooc飞了！慎入！** 最近对总裁有些欲罢不能总裁是郁夫小天使，段总是下属。

 

[同系列《Crazy In Love》戳我。](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4294230)

 

正文：

段野龙哉的目光追逐着那个身影。

男人的鞋底踏上地毯发出不轻不重的钝响，声音断在了那扇漆黑沉重的总裁办公室门前，他白皙纤长的手掌从闪着银灰色冷光的门把上收回，侧身与一旁的女助理说话，时而颔首时而皱起他平直的浓眉，双眉间出现的两道凹陷让他那张看起来人畜无害的脸颊多了几丝威严。

男人被顺到脑后紧贴着头皮的黑发已然看不出天然卷曲的线条，这让他的半边侧脸尽数暴露在段野龙哉的炙热的目光里，翘起的嘴角带出藏在他脸颊上的酒窝，也许那并不是酒窝。但是段野龙哉并不在乎，他只用去喜欢就够了。

段野龙哉的目光化作一双发烫的手掌，指尖薄薄的茧从男人的眼角滑下，勾住下巴的线条顺到喉结，衔接在男人下颚与两条锁骨中中央凹陷间的那个小小的凸起像是有感应一般被男人亲自咽下，调皮地滚过他带茧的指腹。如果这一切是真的，男人应该是会觉得那一小块将肌肤有些微微发麻的。

视线继续往下描摹，高级定制的深灰色吸烟外套隐隐泛光，段野龙哉的目光停留在男人的不宽的肩头，自己的手掌覆上去刚好能握住那一块有些硬的浑圆，他手心的炙热透过西装衬衫渗进他微微凸出的骨头里，也许他会感觉有些痒麻，这很好。

段野龙哉的落在办公桌上的手指轻轻一敲，笑容闪过他那张冷峻的脸。带着得意与野兽看待嘴边的猎物一般的势在必得。

 

龙崎郁夫的脑仁儿最近总会感到有些疼，也许那时不时环绕着他视线只是自己的错觉也说不定。他如此说服自己。

但每每那犹如危险又带着温度的视线从某个角落里跳出来胶着在他的身上的时候，他却抑制不住自己的好奇心。那一点点好奇心与不应该有的自得就像是从他心脏里钻出来的一簇嫩芽，戳进他最敏感的软肉里，撩拨着他血管里的液体流速逐渐加快，撩拨着他引以为傲的自制力一步步走向崩塌。

他轻轻呼出一口气将自己摔进宽大的办公椅里，柔软的皮质靠垫包裹着他的后背，在下属面前僵直了大半日的背脊终于得到放松，他的手掌软绵绵地搭在办公桌上摊开的文件上，包裹着一层伪装出来的威严的眼神卸下，深棕色的瞳孔泛出无辜茫然的光。龙崎郁夫盯着那些密密麻麻的假名眼睛有些发直。他感到有些倦了。

“笃笃笃”的敲门声将他的思绪拉扯回脑子，他再次直起后背，抬起下颚的一瞬间眼里又蒙上了不属于自己的冷意。龙崎郁夫看着没有经过他的允许就径自推开门走进来的男人，眉头毫不掩饰地皱起，嘴唇抿成一条线，沉默不语。

“不好意思龙崎先生，我刚刚敲过门没有回应，所以我还以为您不在里面……”男人颀长的身形立在门边，表情轻松无比，他嘴上说着带着些许歉意的抱歉，严肃带着禁欲气息的金边眼镜像是为他而打造的一般合适，男人散发着令人无法抗拒的吸引力。龙崎郁夫听说过他，这个叫段野龙哉的男人从入职之初就受到了整层楼小姑娘们的热烈追捧，他像个行走的聚光灯，带着刺眼的光芒。

而且，他有着自己羡慕的身高和长腿。龙崎郁夫点点头算是默许了他的进入，“带上门。”他随口吩咐着。

“有事吗？”龙崎郁夫从笔筒里随意揪出一支钢笔，眼睛从文件顶端扫到底部，最后签上了自己的名字。

“您昨天会议上提到的企划案，这是我的企划书，请您过目。”段野龙哉将手里的文件递到龙崎郁夫的眼前，虹膜上闪过一丝愉悦。他方才低头时露出了后颈上那个好看的颈窝，段野龙哉的心情为能够多窥见男人一寸而变得美妙。

“这么快？”龙崎郁夫抬手接过那份文件，手指不经意从男人的指尖划过，他感到一道微小的电流透过指腹钻进了心底，男人的指尖有茧子，有些新奇的感觉，痒痒的，龙崎郁夫咽了咽自己的喉结，他回味着适才那带着酥麻的触感。他不禁有些好奇这个男人入职前到底是做着怎样的工作。

“你先出去吧，我明天给你答复。”龙崎郁夫收起自己的好奇心，打量着眼前的男人，他的嘴角噙着自信傲然的微笑，好像他天生就应该接受那些仰望的目光，男人比自己更像一位身居高位的总裁大人。

“好的。”段野龙哉退后一步，大拇指的指腹轻碾自己的食指与中指，龙崎郁夫的手，跟自己的想象一样，不，那感觉是超过自己想象的那般柔软温暖。

 

龙崎郁夫目送男人的背影到门口，他身着黑色笔挺的西装的背影停在办公室的门前，伸手握住银灰色的把手，微微转过身，藏着整片夜空的眼睛将他的脸庞也含进去，陷进地毯里的锃亮皮鞋也跟着移动了一个方向，男人开口问自己：“龙崎先生看起来很累的样子，今晚需要去放松一下吗？”

龙崎郁夫被他问得一愣，嘴唇微张，还没想好话就已经从唇畔溜了出去，“我想这不是段野你应该关心的事情，”他有些懊恼地顿了顿，继续说道：“我想我们还没有那么熟。”

“是我冒昧了。”段野龙哉似乎并不在意他的冷淡，只是轻描淡写地将情绪敛起，侧身推开那扇沉重的大门走了出去。

段野龙哉轻轻地阖上那扇门也阖上自己的眼睫，他背后的蝴蝶骨正好抵上门把手上平直的转折处，轻微的刺痛从背部烧到脑子，他的犹如躁动的岩浆一般翻滚的情绪稍稍平静，睁开眼睛朝自己的座位走去。

“不熟吗？”段野龙哉轻笑，“我想我们总会熟悉的，龙崎先生。”

 

龙崎郁夫坐在自己的座椅里有些呆愣，那个男人——段野龙哉关上那扇门前朝自己看过来的那一眼，为什么……那么熟悉？也不知怎的，想到那个一直在暗处用炙热的视线熨烫自己的肌肤的男人有可能就是段野龙哉……

“段野龙哉。”龙崎郁夫的舌尖与牙齿碰撞出男人的名字，他方才与之触碰的手指微微发抖。他按下办公桌上的电话，对秘书吩咐道：“取消我今天晚上所有的预约。”

Guess what？就在段野龙哉将那个眼神缠绕住他咽喉的一瞬间，龙崎郁夫就决定了自己要在哪儿度过今晚。

 

这不算是个太高级的酒吧，但是里面的人多到似乎快要爆炸，他好像挑了个错误的时间，入眼的皆是年轻面孔，一簇一簇的人聚在一起又散开，穿着白天那套深灰色定制西装的他是一个误入了某个大学生聚会的外来客。在一首首英文歌与酒吧里男男女女的欢声笑语的激荡下，空气里扬起的粉尘都带着会引爆一次激烈的性爱的强烈催情作用。

龙崎郁夫要了一瓶MALIBU LIQUEUR，甜腻冰凉的液体顺着喉咙流进自己的胃袋，有些烫，热度蔓延至他的脸颊，脖颈和耳根都被熏成粉红。

 

此时此刻的龙崎郁夫看起来比平时更加诱人了。坐在角落的沙发里段野龙哉搂着一个几乎要将他的手臂挤进那两颗球中间的那条乳沟里的金发美女，他的视线里锁着那个坐在吧台上，看起来有些格格不入的男人。也许是他的存在锁住了自己的眼神也不一定。段野龙哉不会放过男人任何一个微小的动作，哪怕是微微翘起的小拇指和将那滴即将掉进他衬衫领口的酒液卷进口腔的嫣红舌尖。

“真该死。”段野龙哉轻声叹了一句，惊到了身边的女人，他不在意地勾起她的金发放在手心里把玩，目光却丝毫未动。

 

龙崎郁夫并不是个酒量很好的人，他有些迷迷糊糊地灌了自己两瓶冰凉的椰子酒后，神经好像就已经要开始打结了，甜甜的液体比他想象的更具破坏力。他提醒自己不能再喝了。

握着酒瓶将小臂撑在吧台上，正当他盯着那个乳白色的瓶口发呆的时候，一个男人坐到了他的身边。

“你一个人吗？”男人问着自己，他身上有一股很浓的香水味儿，这对从小嗅觉灵敏的龙崎郁夫来说并不太好受，他皱了皱鼻子将自己的身子往后缩了缩。

这个举动本应是表达嫌恶，但龙崎郁夫此刻的模样太具欺骗性，他眼眶染着嫣红，深棕色的眼珠里的瞳孔微微扩散，像是没有聚焦一样带着蛊惑人的茫然无辜。红红的耳垂像一枚饱满的红浆果，绯红着一张脸皱着鼻子的模样看起来像是一个小孩子要不到糖吃一样正在撒娇。

男人盯着他看了一会儿，伸手从口袋里摸出一枚白色的药片儿，想了想掐了一半后趁着龙崎郁夫不注意丢进了他的瓶口。没过一会儿，那玩意儿已经彻底溶在了龙崎郁夫的手里那瓶所剩不多的椰子酒里。

龙崎郁夫并不想搭理这个看起来有些轻浮的男人，好在男人也挺识趣，看他没什么兴趣也就自己离开了。龙崎郁夫晃了晃自己手里的酒瓶，犹豫了一会儿还是将那乳白色的瓶口含进了自己的双唇之间，侧过身将剩下的酒液全部喝光。

他伸出舌尖舔过自己的唇瓣，将那上面濡湿一层亮晶晶的水光。

 

很诱人。段野龙哉想，显然，他并不是唯一一个这样想的人。段野龙哉将整出戏尽收眼底，终于等到了落幕的一刻，段野龙哉掏出手机拨通了一个人的号码。不出十分钟，就在龙崎郁夫喝下那小半瓶能够点燃他身体里所有欲望细胞的酒水开始发挥作用的时候、就在那个男人朝浑身开始感受到不寻常的潮热的龙崎郁夫走过去的时候、那个男人被几双手拖进了人群里消失不见。

而龙崎郁夫则将自己毫无保留地送进了一只危险猛兽的利爪下。

 

“嗯……好……好热……”龙崎郁夫小声呢喃着，嘴里吐出夹着椰子酒甜味的热乎乎的呼吸顺着箍住他肩膀的段野龙哉的衬衫领子钻进了男人的脖颈，作恶的人无辜地撅起嘴将脸颊蹭上段野龙哉的领带，缎面领带被冷气吹凉，龙崎郁夫试图将自己挣脱开段野龙哉的手臂，但他又贪恋男人领口仅存的凉意。

“段……段野……”龙崎郁夫的理智已经开始脱离他的大脑，他仅凭借虹膜上映出的身影叫着男人的名字，他不知道到底想说什么，舌头与牙齿磕磕碰碰见只能发出一些引燃男人欲望的呻吟。“唔……段野……段野……我……我好难受……”龙崎郁夫迷迷糊糊地将自己的嘴唇凑近男人的耳畔，身子上的热度透过两人的西装碰撞在一起。

段野龙哉低下眸子扫过自己紧绷起来的黑色西装裤，他是个正常男人，被自己心心念念的男人带着热度的身子蹭着、被他似呻吟似呜咽地叫着自己的名字，不硬起来才是有问题吧……

段野龙哉箍住龙崎郁夫柔韧的腰部，一个转身，将这个已经软倒入自己怀里的小家伙带进了酒吧里的厕所隔间。

 

“哼……”龙崎郁夫的后背撞上厕所里的木板，发出一声不小的撞击声，他后知后觉地闷哼一声，疼痛缓缓地从背脊爬到脑子，他有些委屈地看了看把自己丢进来的男人，嫣红的眼睛里涌上一层生理性的泪水，等到那一层模糊从眼膜褪下的时候，他瑟缩了一下身子抱怨着：“你弄疼我了……”那模样好像在等着对面那个目不转睛地盯着自己的男人向自己道歉。天真可爱的语气配上被情欲灼烧后的表情和嗓音，活生生将段野龙哉的欲望又掀得更高了一层。

“龙崎先生……”段野龙哉伸手，手掌在半空中顿了顿落在了龙崎郁夫的脸上，“你知道你这样就是在勾引我了吗？”

龙崎郁夫被他的手掌上的温度烫得小幅度地颤抖了一下，他想张嘴说什么，但咽了咽唾液后只是小心翼翼地探出自己的舌尖，在他本就红润的嘴唇上快速地扫了一遍。段野龙哉的眼眸转深，他的拇指轻移，指腹按住了龙崎郁夫柔软的嘴唇，微微用力摩挲着。“龙崎先生，您会让不熟的这样做吗？”他问着。

龙崎郁夫下意识就想回答，嘴唇刚翕张开一条缝隙，男人的拇指就趁势探进了他的牙关，“啊……”他从喉咙深处溢出一声惊呼，男人的拇指压住了他那条被甜酒浸渍过的舌面，侵略着口腔分泌出更多唾液，被男人压住舌面的他根本无法吞咽下那些已经从他嘴角溢出的晶亮液体，他徒劳的动作更像是在卖力地吮吸着男人的拇指。他干脆微微张开嘴，任由男人的侵略，有些难耐的泪水被逼出眼角，挂在了他的眼睫毛上颤动着。

他看起来可怜又让人想看如果对他做出更过分的事后的那幅画面。

 

男人的视线像是一双手，那双带着茧和高温的双手好像已经钻进了他的衣服，将他的乳尖碾压至硬挺，充血红肿的乳头被男人捉住，引起他下腹的震颤。随着男人的视线下移，他的腰间仿佛也被那双手描摹着，他腹部上每一块肌肉间的沟壑都被男人带着电流的手指击中，龙崎郁夫忍不住央求道：“别……别看了……”他含着男人的手指，说出的话含混不清，一颗泪珠从眼角滚落掉到地板上被撞碎。

男人看着这样的他，嘴角勾起了一个令他感到战栗的笑容。

“龙崎先生，真想让您照一下镜子。”

龙崎郁夫的身子随着他的话语瑟缩了一下，男人的视线停在了他的下腹，他别过脸不敢去看男人的目光，他感到羞耻，因为他已经硬了。

“真可爱……”段野龙哉低沉的声音愈发沙哑，被逼仄的厕所隔间撞击着钻进他的耳朵。

他将手指从他的口腔里抽了出来，“龙崎先生您也太敏感了吧……”男人在他的耳畔低语，犹如伊甸园里用尾巴圈住禁果的那条蛇。龙崎郁夫怀疑他就是自己的原罪。

男人的唇将他的嘴唇覆盖住，舌尖舔过津液送进他的嘴里，他无力的身体根本无法推动他，抵在他胸口的手掌也并未真的施力，只是象征性地推了推便被男人侵略性的吻给搅和地更加绵软无力。他觉得自己已经快要融化在段野龙哉的怀里了。

 

段野龙哉松开龙崎郁夫被自己吻得发红的嘴唇，他伸手解开了他的领带，条纹领带松散开来。段野龙哉的手指隔着衬衫压在了龙崎郁夫的乳头上，“嗯……段……段野……”男人发出诱惑着自己施加更大力气的悲鸣。

那颗小小的肉粒在自己的肆虐的指尖下颤颤巍巍地挺起，就像男人身下的性器，可怜诱人。段野龙哉不慌不忙地一颗一颗解开龙崎郁夫的扣子，看着他难耐地皱起眉毛，心情不禁大好，左手解开男人昂贵的皮带丢到地上，探进他的内裤边缘的手掌带着怜惜地握住他身下硬挺的性器，从底部到顶端缓缓地撸动着，“段野……我……我好难受……”

“哪里难受？告诉我。”段野龙哉的手指绕着龙崎郁夫的乳晕打圈，坏心眼地问道。

“胸……胸部好胀……”龙崎郁夫闭着眼睛，认命一般央求着，他自己身体上奇怪的反应他大概也明白过来自己被下了药，但一个男人想被狠狠地碾压住乳头这种羞耻的欲念，他还是羞于启齿。

但段野龙哉怎么会放过他呢。

“我不知已经在摸着您的胸部了吗？嗯？”段野龙哉凑近龙崎郁夫的身子，他一丝不苟的头发已经开始散开，几绺卷曲的头发掉落在他的额前。段野龙哉的嘴唇碰了碰他的额头，极尽温柔。

龙崎郁夫被他吻地心尖一颤，他的手抓住段野龙哉的右手让他的掌心整个覆盖住自己的胸部，“乳……乳头好胀……”

段野龙哉好看的眉毛微微颦起，像是在不满男人的擅自动作，“郁夫……”他改了称呼，看来从不熟悉到能够叫名字，也许只需要一个吻就够了。“你不乖哦。”

段野龙哉松开男人的性器，将他翻身压在了另一旁的门板上，“唔……”男人高热肿胀的乳尖抵住冰凉的门板，激得他发出一声染上愉悦的呜咽，似是察觉出这实在是太过羞耻，随后的呻吟被他咬唇吞下喉咙。

 

段野龙哉从男人的脖间将那条条纹领带抽离出来，反剪住龙崎郁夫的双手将他的手腕绑了起来，男人像是在害怕一样颤抖着身体，软软的上半身地址门板，下半身翘起，将腰际凹出一个极诱人的弧度。被束缚住的双手压在尾椎骨上，不亮的灯光打在他的身上，将他的身体镀上一层细碎的光晕。

段野龙哉的目光包裹着男人，他解开自己的黑色缎面领带，轻轻地穿过男人的眼前，将带着凉意的黑布轻轻覆了上去，黑色的面料在他的发间发出幽光，被蒙住双眼的男人看起来更是懵懂，像一只受了伤无处的小兽。

龙崎郁夫陷入了黑暗里，他的双手被束缚在身后，身前的性器和乳头微微胀痛，急需什么东西粗暴地触碰揉捏，龙崎郁夫难耐地用乳尖小幅度蹭着身前的门板，他隐隐觉得股间好像升起一种更加奇怪的感觉，蚀骨的痒麻从尾椎骨爬上臀瓣间的幽穴，这怪异的感觉让他有些不知所措。

“段野……我……我好害怕……”龙崎郁夫忍不住向身后的男人求助，他虽然被蒙住了双眼，但他依旧能感受到段野龙哉的视线，他忍不住收紧了自己双腿，男人仿佛再用视线操自己的举动让他心底那个小小的嫩芽开始抽枝，“啊……他的视线在……在吃我……”龙崎郁夫在心底尖叫。

他开始害怕自己会就这样不争气地射在了男人的目光里。

“害怕什么？”男人的身体靠近了自己，温度重新回潮，他还没来得及说话就听见男人继续说：“还有，叫我龙哉。”

“我……我……我害怕，我的身体……会不会坏掉……”他转过头，入眼的是一片黑暗，但男人一定在看自己，用他那双漆黑的眼睛。

“张嘴。”段野龙哉的手指抵住龙崎郁夫的嘴唇，“我不会弄坏你的……”段野龙哉在他的耳边轻声安慰着，另一只手向下移握住了龙崎郁夫的勃起，“吮吸、湿润它们。”段野龙哉将两根手指探进龙崎郁夫的口腔，命令道。

龙崎郁夫只得乖乖照做，他的性器在段野龙哉的抚慰下难耐得以缓解，但后穴的痒麻却令人无法忽视，他的步子微微后退，挺翘的臀部抵上了男人的下体，不自知地磨蹭着，被堵住的口腔发出轻微的呻吟。

段野龙哉轻笑，小声说：“等不及了吗？怎么这么骚？”龙崎郁夫轻轻一颤，被男人一句下流的问话激地泄了身子。

“唔……唔……”龙崎郁夫想辩解这不是他的本性，全都是因为被下了药，他的身体才会变得这么奇怪，但他只能发出“唔唔”的呻吟声，引得身后的男人咬住他的耳垂轻轻啃咬，他渐渐平静了下来，害羞的红色将他染红，男人的心情似乎很好。他仿佛能看到他含笑的双眼。

 

段野龙哉抽出手指掰开龙崎郁夫的两片软肉，手指在紧闭的穴口绕了绕圈儿就戳了进去，“啊……好……好痒……”龙崎郁夫虽这样说着，但男人手指的进入却给他带了一丝慰藉，他不自觉地收缩着屁股试图将那根手指吃进肠道更深的地方。

“别急小家伙……”段野龙哉再次挤进去一根手指，微微扩张着那个初尝性事的洞口，“放松……”当进去第三根手指的时候，被他用手指操干的男人明显腿软，上半身和脸颊抵住门板喘着粗气，晶亮的唾液从嘴角滑向下颚，淫靡不堪。

段野龙哉释放出自己的硬挺，抽出手指后，扶住硬到发疼的性器用力地干了进去。

“啊！啊……龙……龙哉……疼……”龙崎郁夫委屈地小声叫唤，他的眼泪沁入那根黑色领带，男人停在了他的体内没有动，他也试图放松着自己的身体适应着男人的性器。渐渐地，疼痛被原先的痒麻取代，“嗯……好……好了……”龙崎郁夫的尾椎骨更是升起一阵酥麻，他的膝盖已经开始软了下去。

段野龙哉的臂弯勾起他的一条腿，将自己的老二操到他体内更深的地方。

“啊……龙哉……龙哉……轻，轻点……”龙崎郁夫缩着自己的后穴，初尝情事的他被男人猛烈的攻占吓到了，更令他战栗的是他的身体，被段野龙哉的视线灼烧全身的快感侵占了他的大脑，这仿佛比体内那根粗长的老二带给他更多，他的性器又硬了起来。

“小声点儿……郁夫想让所有人都来看你吗？”段野龙哉调戏着男人的乳尖，将那颗小小的红色肉粒反复压进乳晕又扯出来，用恶劣的手法挑逗着男人的情欲。

“不……不要……”龙崎郁夫带着哭腔的声音压抑着传出，他摇着脑袋小声地说：“龙哉……你……你又欺负我……”

段野龙哉含住他的嘴唇，将他的抱怨与淫叫含进自己的嘴里，下身一刻不停地撞击着，“啪啪”的拍肉声根本就掩盖不住，龙崎郁夫被他一次一次侵略肠道里的敏感点，不过短短十多分钟，他就又射了出来。

段野龙哉的鼻尖埋进龙崎郁夫的肩窝，贪婪地汲取着男人身上的味道，他的性器埋进龙崎郁夫的体内，被高潮中的肠道绞紧，段野龙哉又继续撞击了几下后将性器从男人的体内撤了出来，射到了地上。

 

 

龙崎郁夫红着脸将自己的脑袋埋进段野龙哉的胸口，在男人抱住他的身子，将自己带进他的怀里的时候，龙崎郁夫的眼珠颤动一下，然后轻轻阖上眼睛勾起嘴角将自己嵌入了段野龙哉的双臂。

自己真是个坏家伙。龙崎郁夫想，他明明看到了坐在角落里的男人，也看到了那枚从瓶口掉落溶进了他的椰子酒里的药片儿。

但是他等，装作什么都不知道，只为了让他从角落里走出来，用他的利爪侵占自己。

“たっちゃん……”龙崎郁夫睁开他那双无辜的大眼睛看着抱着自己的男人，“たっちゃん，我可以这样叫你吗？”

“可以，你想怎么叫我都可以。”

“不要让我坏掉哦……”龙崎郁夫带着甜蜜的笑容呢喃着闭上眼在男人的臂弯睡去。不要让我坏掉哦，其他，你想对我做什么都可以……

 

END


End file.
